While male incontinence is a common and often neglected problem, the distress, embarrassment and inconvenience imposed on individuals suffering from involuntary urination warrants the development of non-invasive solutions to this condition.
To date, the common means of preventing the involuntary flow of urine in incontinent males has been to clamp the penis via a device that becomes painful, socially restrictive and difficult to keep clean. Such devices cause pressure to be applied upon the urethra, which consequently restricts the flow of urine through the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,886 (entitled "External Incontinency Device" and issued to TIMMONS on Jul. 24, 1990) discloses a device having rigid members hinged together at one end and a rachet portion with a plurality of recesses. When a strap is placed in one of the recesses, the two halves of the device are caused to maintain a predetermined position of clamping the penis. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the rachet recess portion, inadvertent pressure against one or both of the sides of the device can cause a tightening of the device and a subsequent, excessive or pathological constriction of the penis.
One of the more popular devices for treating male incontinence is sold under the trademark Bard Cunningham Clamp.RTM.. This device, too, has a rachet-type closure mechanism that is subject to the same types of difficulties regarding any inadvertent bumping or touching thereof.
While not specifically addressing incontinence, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,007 (entitled "Method and Apparatus for Conception" and issued to DIAMOND on Feb. 13, 1979) also discloses a male contraceptive device which prevents the leakage of semen into the female vagina. This device also has a rachet recess portion, which is also subject to the same problems as experienced with TIMMONS.
To substitute for the rachet mechanism, Velcro.RTM. has been used in various devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,155,096 and 3,866,611 both feature the use of Velcro.RTM. fasteners as the closure mechanism. (The former, entitled "Male Incontinence Clamp" issued to OUTWIN on Nov. 3, 1964; the latter, entitled "Incontinence Device", issued to BAUMRUCKER on Feb. 18, 1975.) Unfortunately, as lint and other foreign materials become embedded in the operating mechanism (i.e., hooks and eyes) of the material, Velcro.RTM. has a tendency to become less efficient. Over a period of time, therefore, such devices become less useful.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,421 (entitled "Incontinence Clamp Device" and issued to BIALICK on Aug. 31, 1965) discloses a device in which a knurled knob is used to tighten together the two portions of the hinged device. The tension appears to be predetermined, and the release of the penis is accomplished by completely removing the device, thus making use thereof at a urinal impossible. Two hands are required to reposition the device. While trying to operate the device, there is also a certain risk involved in dropping any of the parts thereof.
The foregoing approaches to alleviating the problem of urinary incontinence in men leave much to be desired, since these designs offer little in the way of comfort or convenience for the user. In addition, none of these clamps is easy to clean, and none is capable of adjusting pressure upon the urethra. It should be obvious to the casual observer that such devices are neither comfortable nor efficient in resolving the problems imposed by an incontinent condition. In fact, such clamps are sometimes not only unworkable, but are actually dangerous when residual urine burns the skin or when inadvertent tightening causes penile constriction.
There is a need for an improved penile clamp that is safe, comfortable, easily cleanable and more socially practical (i.e., utilizing one-handed operation) than that heretofore devised.
Furthermore, the contemplated apparatus should also provide for the ease of attachment and usage.
Another object of such an apparatus should be the provision for the infinitely variable adjustment of applying different pressures to accommodate the individual needs of users.
Still another objective of the apparatus should be to prevent the absorption of urine by absorptive materials (pads) and, therefore, to promote health and cleanliness.
The present invention comprises a hinged penile clamp that is designed as a clamshell that easily opens and closes. For user comfort, each of the jaws of the clamshell is padded with closed-cell non-liquid visco elastic polymer such as PQ.RTM. registered to Rieckens, Inc. The inventive clamp is designed to allow for precise pressure application by employing a screw-type, tightening adjustment for the jaws. The screw-type adjustment is easily set, and is easily disassembled by means of a quick-release apparatus. Despite its being easily disassembled, the adjustment apparatus will not permanently change as a result of accidental manipulation or external forces. In addition, will not accidentally release.